


The Reunion

by goldthatglistens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldthatglistens/pseuds/goldthatglistens
Summary: In which Din is unaware that Luke is not taking Grogu away from him forever, but in fact is taking him to a day school and Din is supposed to pick Grogu up after schoolJust some fluff about Din and Grogu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to fall so hard for baby yoda, but Grogu was just too cute. This takes place right after the end of episode 16, so if you have not watched that yet, there are spoilers and this probably won't make sense.   
> Because I am only a casual watcher of Star Wars, I’m sure elements of this story will be wildly inaccurate so apologies about that!

When the kid was finally out of sight, Din put back on his helmet and turned to face the group. The kid was gone, his ship was gone, most of his credits were gone, and his honor as Mandalorian was gone. All he had now was his armor and the Darksabor, a weapon he didn’t even want, judging by the side-eye Bo-Katan was giving him. It was strange how the kid flipped his life upside down in such a short time.

“I plan to return to Mandalore,” Bo-Katan announced, still giving Din a cold glare. “Darksabor or not, it is time we retake our planet. Are you sure you do not wish to join us?”

“Are you sure you do not wish to take this from me?” Din held out the Darksabor hopefully. “I will yield in battle.”

Bo-Katan shook her head with a sour look on her face. “It cannot be done.” Din supposed it must hurt to have the very thing you hunted for for years snatched from underneath your nose by an unsuspecting acquaintance. 

Outside the window _ , Slave One _ appeared out of hyperspace and approached the cruiser. 

“That’s my ride,” announced Fennec. 

“And mine.” Cara lugged Moff Gideon to his feet. “You said you would help me drop Moff Gideon off at Nevarro.”

Fennec nodded in agreement, then turned to Din. “Want a ride as well?” 

“Sure,” said Din with a shrug. He could help Cara get Moff Gideon into custody on Nevarro and see if Greef Karga might have any work for him. 

They went to the landing of the ship to board Boba Fett’s ship.

“What are you planning on doing now?” asked Cara. 

“Work,” Din replied. “Enough to buy a new ship.” 

“Sure you don’t want to go back to Sorgan?” Cara smirked, teasingly. “Settle down in a nice village. Maybe have another kid.” 

Din felt his stomach clench. Grogu still felt like his kid and it hurt to think that he was now in the care of someone else. “I’d prefer to have a ship. Get some more credits.” 

“I’m sure Greef would be happy to give you some work.”

“That’s the plan,” said Din. 

***

Boba Fett dropped Din, Moff Gideon, and Cara off at Nevarro, then sped off to do something on Tatooine with Fennec. 

“I could get you a job with me,” offered Cara before they parted ways. “We always could use fighters like you. Could probably even get you a ship.”

Din shook his head. “Thank you for the offer.”

“So long, partner.” Cara smiled and clapped Din on the shoulder. “Take care of yourself.” 

“You too.”

After saying goodbye to Cara, Din set off to find Greef. It was hard being back in Nevarro without the kid. There were so many memories that assaulted him no matter where he looked. Din shook his head. He did what was best for Grogu and that was what really mattered. Din’s life wouldn’t be good for Gorgu. Grogu needed training for his powers, powers which Din knew jack shit about. 

Din knew where Greef would probably be. He entered a cantina and sure enough Greef sitting with a bowl of stew in front of him. 

“Mando!” greeted Greef with open arms. “Did you rescue the kid?” 

“Yes,” said Din. “I’m here looking for work.”

“Of course,” said Greef. He gestured for Din to sit down and once Din was seated, leaned in close to Din. “Wanted to let you know that there is a droid looking for you.”

“A droid?” asked Din. “What does it want?”

“Hell, if I know.” Greef shrugged. “I don’t think it is dangerous. Seems more annoying than dangerous. It’s only been here for about thirty minutes and it’s already racked up ten threats to blast it into oblivion.”

“Do you have any work for me?” 

Greef nodded. “I sure do. I’ll give you the pick of the lot.” Greef pulled out an array of holopucks. The offers ranged from escaped prisoners to child-support evaders. 

Din picked only the pucks with the highest bounties and stood to go.

“You should meet up with that droid before you leave,” said Greef. “Otherwise, the bartender will probably never forgive you.”

“Fine,” Din pocketed the pucks and turned back to Greef. “Where can I find him?” 

Greef gestured to a secluded table in the back of the cantina. “They put it there because it kept annoying the other patrons.” 

“Thanks,” said Din and walked to the back table. At the table was a humanoid droid, which looked up when Din approached. 

“Greetings. I am C-3PO, administrator of child collection coordination,” announced the rather awkward-looking golden droid. 

“What do you want?” Din wasn't in the mood to humor droids. He was still feeling raw and sad.   


“My goodness! So very curt,” C-3PO seemed huffy, for a droid. “I am here to inquire about the parent or guardian of Grogu?” 

“Why are you inquiring about him?” Din fingered the beskar spear. Most of the people who asked about the kid were enemies. “I am no longer his guardian.”

“You are no longer his guardian!” exclaimed C-3PO loudly. Several bar patrons turned to look at the droid with a look of annoyance. “Have you renounced your charge?” 

“What? No,” said Din. 

“Good. I do not abide absent parental figures!” The glares from the other patrons turned more heated, as C-3PO became even louder and, somehow, more annoying. 

“Right.” Din could easily see how C-3PO had attracted so many death threats already. 

“Well, then. You will accompany me to pick up your child from the Jedi Youngling Academy?” asked C-3PO. 

Din readied his vambrance flamethrower. “Who are you?”

“I told you, I am the administrator of child collection coordination under Jedi Master Luke Skywalker,” said C-3PO. “I find guardians who have failed to collect their child after school on time.” 

“You work for the Jedi?” Din was a bit surprised. “What do you mean, guardians who have failed to collect their child after school?”

“You need to collect Grogu. Grogu is too young to be a full-time resident of the Jedi Academy. Grogu will only reside at the academy full time when he has reached the age of a Padawan and is apprenticed to a Jedi.”

“A Pada-what?” Din shook his head. “Nevermind, that. You mean the kid is waiting for me to pick him up?”

“Yes!” cried C-3PO. Then in a slightly quieter tone, he said, “I was beginning to think there was nothing but air inside that helmet.” 

Din ignored the droid’s last comment. “But I don’t have a ship.” 

“We have arranged for a ride,” replied C-3PO. “If you would follow me, sir.” 

Din followed the droid outside the cantina to a Corellian light freighter that looked like it had seen better days. 

“Here we are.” C-3PO entered the freighter. Din tightened his grip on the beskar spear. He still wasn’t sure if he trusted the droid, but if there was a possibility that the kid was waiting for him to come, he’d have to take it. Besides, he was pretty sure he could destroy this droid in a few seconds if necessary.

The first being Din saw on the craft was a large Wookie who bellowed something at him and waved a furry arm. 

“I’m sorry, I do not understand,” replied Din. 

“He said, ‘Welcome aboard’.” A man popped up besides the Wookie. He had a charming smile and a devil-may-care attitude. “Sorry you had to deal with that annoying hunk of metal.” The man nodded his head at C-3PO. 

“I heard that!” protested C-3PO. “I will be telling Leia that you said that.”

The man ignored the droid and held out his hand. “I’m Han and this is Chewie.” Din shook Han’s hand and Chewy gave a roar of greeting. “I’m also going to go pick up my son from Luke’s little preschool.” 

“How many kids are there?” Din was surprised to learn that there were other kids. Din had previously imagined that Grogu would be trained one-on-one with the Jedi. Din was glad to hear that there were others. Maybe Grogu could make a few friends. 

“There’s not too many,” said Han. “Of the Younglings, there are just five, including your kid and my son Ben.”

“Do you also have powers?” Din eyed Han. Powers would make it more difficult to overpower the man in case his intentions weren’t what he stated them to be. Something about the way Han stood told Din that Han would likely be a formidable opponent. 

“Nope,” answered Han. “But Leia-- Ben’s mother-- does. She’s Luke’s sister.” 

“How did they know to find me here?” asked Din. 

Han shrugged. “Beats me. I just do what Leia tells me to do.” 

“Your charge told Luke that you would likely return to Nevarro,” interjected C-3PO. “He also told Luke that you lacked a ship, which was likely why you hadn’t returned to pick him up.” 

“Thank you.” 

The rest of the ride was silent. Despite Han’s genial greeting, Din noticed that Han hadn’t kept his hand off of his blaster the entire time Din had been on board. There was an air of tension aboard, coming from Han and the Wookie. Din was on guard as well, but Han was especially tense, though he was hiding it well. 

Din gripped the beskar spear and considered his options. He could question Han and C-3PO more to see if they were really going to take him to the kid, he could overpower Han and Chewie and take over the ship, or he could sleep. Din decided to sleep. There didn’t seem to be any urgent danger and sleep would help him remain on guard in case this odd trio happened to be trying to kidnap the kid. 

When Din awoke, Han had already exited hyperspace and was guiding the craft down to a planet. Chewie bellowed something, and Han cursed. 

“We are approaching Yavin 4,” announced C-3PO. “Our approach speed is far too fast for this atmosphere. We could possibly burn up.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” muttered Han.

“I know you call Leia your snuggly little porg.”

“What!?” Han yelped as Chewy roared with laughter. “Shut up, you stupid droid. I’m trying to focus here.”

“You asked,” said C-3PO sulkily. “I could have instead said what she calls you.”

“Shut up!” Han yelled as he wrestled with the controls. Chewie gave a loud snort of laughter.   


“I don’t know why I even bother with you,” C-3PO shook his head. 

After not too long, the craft began to slow, before landing smoothly with barely a jolt. “Beautiful,” grinned Han. He turned to Din. “Let’s get you back to your kid.”

Din followed Han out of the craft. C-3PO and Chewie stayed behind. Din was rather glad to leave the golden droid behind. Yavin 4 had a warm climate and was filled with luscious green plants, and Din found himself nodding in approval. This seemed like an appropriate habitat for the kid. Han led Din to a small stone building nearly hidden in the greenery. Han knocked on the door, which opened almost immediately. Luke Skywalker stood in the doorway.   


“Han!” Luke greeted with a smile.  


Han clapped Luke on the back. “How is the little womp rat?” 

“He’s good. He made a lot of good progress today.”

“Brought you the dad of the new kid,” said Han, gesturing to Din. "I'm sure you two have already met." Han clapped Luke on the back once more before slipping around Luke and disappearing through another doorway.

“Din Djarin,” greeted Luke. Din almost jolted in surprise at Luke’s use of his full name. “Nice to see you once again.”

Din nodded. “Is the kid here?” 

Luke grinned and stepped aside to reveal Grogu just behind his feet. Grogu cooed at Din and lifted his little arms up hopefully. 

“Hey kid,” said Din, trying hard not to cry. He bent down and hugged the kid, who put his arms around his neck. Din stood up with Grogu still clinging to his neck. 

“He wouldn’t stop telling me about you,” said Luke. “You have a strong bond.” 

Din cleared his throat to try to not sound like the teary-eyed mess that he actually was. “You know what he’s saying?”

The kid cooed and patted Din’s helmet. 

“He missed you too,” smiled Luke. “He doesn’t want you to be sad.”

“I’m not sad, kid,” Din stroked the kid’s ear. “I’m happy I get to see you again.”

“Grogu is far too young to be separated from his parental figure for too long,” explained Luke. “I’m sorry that was not explained to you earlier. Grogu will only become a full time member of the Academy when he is mature enough. Currently, Grogu is about the mental age of a two-year-old human child, far too young to be separated from his father.” 

Din ignored the tiny boost of pride at being called Grogu’s father. “Why did you think I was so sad to see him go?” asked Din. “I thought I would never see him again.”

“The first day of school is always hard for the parent and the child,” said Luke with a small smile. “I assumed it was the first time Grogu was going to be away from you.” 

“Right,” Din held the kid a little tighter. Something loosened in Din’s chest and he felt at ease in a way he hadn’t in a long time. 

“Grogu wishes to show you his school,” said Luke. “If you are willing?” 

“Alright, kid,” Din put down Grogu reluctantly. “Show me the way.”

Grogu just cooed and lifted his arms up to Din. 

“He wishes to be carried." Luke looked fondly at Grogu. “But I’m sure you already know that.”

Din bent down and picked up the kid again. Grogu gurgled happily. 

They walked through a series of winding passageways to lead to a small cozy room. Han was in the room, tossing his son Ben up into the air as Ben squealed excitedly. 

“This is where I teach the children,” explained Luke. “Another reason why the Academy is not full time for Younglings is that I do not have the time to supervise and teach them full time. I must also attend to the Padawans and the older students.”

Din nodded and Grogu cooed.

“We have a place for you to stay, if you wish,” said Luke. “Most parents wish to take their child home with them, but I understand your ship was destroyed?”

“Yes.”   


“Grogu can lead you to your room,” said Luke. “May the Force be with you.”

“And you,” replied Din awkwardly. He looked down at Grogu. “Tell me where to go, kid.”

The kid blinked slowly and the small ball from Din’s ship began to float in mid-air. The ball began to float forward and Din followed. 

“You’re getting good at this.” Gorgu squealed happily at Din’s praise. 

The ball led Din through a series of winding hallways before stopping in front of a door. Din opened it to find a comfortable room with a bed and a table with food provisions. 

Din put the kid down and looked around. “This isn’t so bad, is it?” Din put down the beskar spear and the Darksaber. He poked through the provisions on the table, before going to sit down on the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Grogu approached Din and held out his arms again. “Alright, kid.” Din lifted the kid onto his lap and looked at the kid’s soft long ears and big eyes. With Grogu back with him, Din was hit with a wave of relief. Grogu was still his kid. He’d get to see Grogu for many more years and he wouldn’t have to say goodbye. That realization hit Din like it hadn’t before and some wayward tears began to roll down his cheeks under his mask. 

Grogu cooed and reached under the mask. Din’s resolve, already thin, crumbled at Grogu’s concerned expression. “Okay, kid. You win.” 

Din lifted his mask and the kid babbled happily before pawing worriedly at the tear tracks on Din’s face. 

“I’m okay, I promise,” reassured Din. Grogu blinked twice at Din before opening his mouth and popping the metal ball inside his mouth. 

“No, no, no, no-- You can’t eat that.” Din plucked the ball out of the kid’s mouth. Grogu reached out for the ball. “No. This isn’t something to eat. You know that.” 

Grogu cooed and tilted his head. Din couldn’t help but to smile. Din didn’t know the kid had managed to melt his heart so quickly. He practically turned to goo in the kid’s presence. 

“Da!!” cried Grogu happily. 

Din’s jaw dropped. “Was that a word?” 

“Da!” repeated Grogu. 

"Da?" Din asked hesitatingly.

The kid poked at Din’s chest as if to confirm his point. "Da."

“If you say so, kid,” Din smiled. He laid down on the bed and the kid curled up next to him. Though he was stranded on a strange planet in the temple of the ancient enemies of the Mandalorians, Din wasn’t just hopeful-- he was happy.   



End file.
